Solo eres mi amigo
by Dark Spider Girl
Summary: Ron se da cuenta que siente algo más que una simple amistad por Harry *SLASH* ---->¡¡4° y último cap, por fin lo terminé!!
1. Accidente en Pociones

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH, o YAOI, como quieran llamarlo. Ya están advertidos, así que luego no se quejen. Esto es un RW/HP.  
  
Los personajes no son míos, sonde J.K. Rowling, así ke no me demanden.  
  
*************************************  
  
SOLO ERES MI AMIGO  
  
1° El accidente en clases de pociones.  
  
Abrió los ojos, ya desistiendo a la idea de poder quedarse dormido. Era consiente de que sus confusos pensamientos se lo iban a impedir. Se incorporó, hizo a un lado las cortinas de su cama.  
  
No sé de dónde sacó la fuerza para no caer en la tentación de mirar hacia la cama que se encontraba al lado de la suya, un la cual dormía plácidamente un chico de cabellos color azabache.  
  
Caminó descalzo, sin darse cuenta de (más bien ignorando) lo frío que estaba el piso, hacia la salida del cuarto de chicos de 6°. Bajó las escaleras con la mirada perdida en el techo sin prestar atención a los resbaladizos y fríos escalones que pisaba, sin miedo a caer rodando por ellos.  
  
Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor. Apuntó con su varita la chimenea y murmuró : Incendio e inmediatamente un fuego comenzó a crepitar, lamiendo las paredes de ladrillos.  
  
No había ningún sonido en ese lugar, aparte de la melodía distante que provenía de las llamas que danzaban tranquilamente. No hizo nada por un buen rato, más que tener la mirada perdida, con el fuego reflejándose en sus ojos, y haciendo más intenso el brillo de sus cabellos, del mismo color que las llamas que allí bailaban al son de un baile silencioso.  
  
- Aun no entiendo qué es lo que siento - pensó en vos alta Ron Weasley intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Luego de un rato de silencio, se agarró la cabeza con las manos y comenzó a gemir del dolor. Su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar.  
  
¡Ya cálmate Ron!- se dijo casi gritando- ¡Él sólo es tu amigo!  
  
Pero no podía ocultarse a él mismo lo mucho que estremecía su mundo aquella persona cuando estaba a su lado.  
  
******  
  
- ¡Ron! ¡Ron!!!!! - una vos femenina y enojada le gritaba mientras era zamarreado salvajemente - Ronald Weasley, si no te levantas en este mismo instante...  
  
- Te quedarás sin desayuno - añadió otra vos, ésta era masculina e hizo que Ron se estremeciera y abriera los ojos.  
  
Allí estaban sus dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, y esta última lo miraba muy disgustada.  
  
- Sabes que debes pasar la noche en tu habitación, no en la sala común - le reprochó su amiga alzando la cabeza - Como prefecta de Gryffindor...- pero no pudo terminar esta frase ya que el pelirrojo se perdió escaleras arriva para cambiarse, ignorándola totalmente.  
  
- Odio cuando no me toma enserio - se quejó Hermione haciendo un pucherito.  
  
- Ya déjalo Herm, sabes que él nunca va a cambiar - comentó el chico de los ojos color esmeralda bostezando.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En clases de Pociones ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- ¡Ay, no! - se lamentó Harry al ver como Severus Snape pasaba sus fríos ojos negros por la clase - ¡Él va a elegir otra vez las parejas!  
  
- Maldito Snape - escupió Ron en un murmuro  
  
- Seguro que me pone con Malfoy otra vez - Harry le echó una mirada de odio al chico de cabellos rubios platinados que se encontraba en la otra punta del aula.  
  
Pero Harry se equivocó, Snape lo colocó con Neville y a Ron con Draco Malfoy. El chico de los cabellos oscuros se arrimó aterrorizado al asiento de Neville Longbottom. Era una poción para agudizar los sentidos, muchas veces más de lo normal.  
  
Ron simplemente se sentó y fingió que seleccionaba algunos tallos para agregarlos al caldero, mientras se aprovechaba de Draco que trozaba todos los ingredientes prolijamente.  
  
- No Neville - explicó Harry - Estoy seguro que la piel de serpiente todavía no tenemos que agregarla.  
  
- ¡Yo sé lo que hago, Harry ¬¬! - le dijo casi bruscamente, ya cansado de ser siempre el boludito que no sabe hacer nada. Sin prestarle atención a su pareja de trabajo hecho la piel seca de serpientes en el burbujeante caldero que estaba cerca de hervir. Una explosión sonora inundó las mazmorras. Un chorro de la sustancia verde moho salió disparada hacia Harry, que se había dado vuelta para hacerle algunas preguntas a Hermione. El Niño Que Vivió profirió un dolorido y desesperado grito al sentir esa sustancia quemándole la espalda (N/A: ya saben.estaba hirviendo además la había preparado Neville). Sin prestarle atención a los ojos que repentinamente se habían puesto fijos en él, se paró de un salto y comenzó a correr hacia todos lados en el aula de Pociones agitando los brazos y gritando como un loco.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
Espero ke les haya gustado ^.^ 


	2. Tu piel es tan suave

Advertencia: este fic contiene SLASH, o YAOI, como quieran llamarlo. Ya están advertidos, así que luego no se quejen. Esto es un RW/HP.  
  
Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así que no me demanden.  
  
***************************************  
  
SOLO ERES MI AMIGO  
  
2°Tu piel es tan suave...  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó desesperadamente, en una cama que no era la suya.  
  
- No te asustes, estás en la enfermería - lo tranquilizó una voz conocida.  
  
- ¿ Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, Ron? - le preguntó Harry a su amigo, volviendo a acostarse.  
  
- Un accidente en la clase de Pociones. Sabía que corrías peligro trabajando con Neville. Snape está furioso con los dos, castigó a Longbottom y le quitó 50 puntos a Gryffindor - le explicó el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- ¿Y Hermione? - preguntó Harry  
  
- Supongo que simplemente está haciendo algunas de sus aburridas tareas de prefectos -comentó Ron sin darle importancia.  
  
Hubo un silencio tenso, que luego fue roto por la voz de Ron:  
  
- Madam Pomfrey me dijo que te pusiera esto en la espalda -le explicó tímidamente señalando un pote de crema.  
  
- Está bien -aceptó Harry -pero ayúdame a quitarme la túnica, me duele todo -admitió.  
  
Ron se sonrojó un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza. Colocó la túnica de su amigo en una silla. No pudo evitar perder su vista en las abdominales perfectamente marcadas de Harry, debido a los intensos entrenamientos de Quidditch.  
  
El muchacho de los pelos azabaches se volteó en la cama, quedando boca abajo. Ron untó un poco de crema jade en sus manos y las asentó tímidamente en la espalda desnuda de Harry. Comenzó a esparcir la crema en la piel del otro chico, suavemente, para no causarle dolor, ya que la tenía algo entumecida y rojiza.  
  
El pelirrojo tenía ya las orejas coloradas. Nunca había visto a su mejor amigo así, semidesnudo, boca abajo, y mucho menos lo había tocado.  
  
-"No seas estúpido" - se reprochó en su mente -"no lo estás acariciando, sólo le estás poniendo un medicamento."  
  
Harry le hablaba sobre lo estúpido que era Snape (N/A: Harry es el que está pensando esto, no yo), pero Ron estaba más concentrado sintiendo la piel suave y tibia de su amigo bajo sus manos, el subir y bajar de su cuerpo mientras respiraba, el suave aroma de su piel...  
  
- ¿Ron? ¡Ron! ¿Me estás escuchando? - le preguntó sacándolo de su shock.  
  
- Esteeeeem, si. ¿Qué me decías? -le preguntó sin tener la menor idea  
  
- Te pregunté si habías tenido algún problema al preparar la poción con Malfoy.  
  
- Ah, no, este hizo todo el trabajo por mí. Tengo que admitir que ese imbécil es muy bueno en Pociones -declaró Ron (N/A: ¡Lo llamó imbécil!!!! A mi Drackitoooo!!! ¿Cómo te atreves Ronald Weasley???). En ese momento Ron no pudo evitar bajar un poco sus manos por la columna de Harry, tocando su piel, sintiéndola, deseándola.  
  
Al parecer Harry notó esto y levantó un poco la cabeza, mirando a su amigo.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que haces? -le preguntó -Ahí no tengo quemado, es más arriva.  
  
Ron se ruborizó, y asintió. Pero envés de colocar sus manos en donde le indicaba Harry, las subió nuevamente, recorriendo las vértebras de éste.  
  
- Las prácticas de Quidditch te han sentado muy bien, amigo -dejó escapar Ron  
  
Harry lo miró unos instantes.  
  
- Oye Ron, mejor que me acueste, estoy muy cansado -dicho esto se volteó débilmente y se durmió sin pensarlo.  
  
Ron se quedó haciéndole compañía durante un rato, mientras metía la cabeza en un libro de Quidditch, que estaba al revés. Pero esto no pareció importarle, ya que estaba más concentrado pensando en lo que había sentido momentos antes, tocando a Harry.  
  
- "¿Cómo te atreves a pensar esas cosas?" -se reprochó -"Sólo le pusiste una crema para que se recuperara, fue algo totalmente normal".  
  
Dejó el libro y miró a su amigo que dormía profundamente. Se acercó un poco para quitarle los lentes. Al rozar con sus manos aquel rostro, no pudo dejar de notar lo suave que estaba. Lo miró un poco más de cerca. Se veía tan inocente y dulce así dormido. Sin pensarlo, se acercó un poco más a ese bello rostro, más cerca, más cera, má...  
  
- ¿Cómo está Harry? -gritó una voz preocupada que venía desde la puerta. Ron se retiró en una décima de segundo de al lado de su amigo. Maldijo mil veces a Hermione, pero las orejas se le pusieron tan coloradas como su cabello.  
  
- ¿Qué hacías? -preguntó intrigada Hermione  
  
- N...nada, yo...emmm. Solo estaba susurrándole a Harry que me iba - mintió el pelirrojo.  
  
- Como sea - La chica se acercó a la cama de Harry y lo miró - ¡Pobre Harry!  
  
Ron profirió un gruñido y se perdió por la puerta de la enfermaría, seguido por Hermione Granger, ya que Madam Pomfrey había insistido con que Harry debía descansar. 


	3. Sospechas y confusiones

SOLO ERES MI AMIGO  
  
3°Sospechas y confusiones  
  
-¿Por qué viniste tan tarde, Hermione? -le preguntó desafiante el pelirrojo -¿Acaso te importan más tus estúpidos deberes de prefecta que tu propio amigo?  
  
-Ron, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? -le respondió la chica algo dolida.- Sabes que Harry es muy importante para mí, pero no pude venir antes, tenía mucho trabajo hoy.  
  
-¿Más importante que estar con tu amigo? Si de verdad te importa Harry como dijiste, estoy seguro que lo hubieras venido a visitar.  
  
-Ronnie, ¡ya basta! Harry estará bien, y lo vendré a ver mañana.  
  
-Como quieras - le contestó el Gryffindor, colocando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, mientras se alejaba, en dirección al Gran Hall, pues ya era la hora de la cena.  
  
-"¿Por qué nunca podemos llevarnos bien?" -le preguntó la chica dentro de su cabeza. Y entonces se dio cuenta, estaban ellos dos solos caminando por los pasillos, hacía mucho que no estaban solos sin Harry.  
  
-"Maldita Hermione, justo tuviste que aparecer cuando...." -al llegar a este pensamiento, el chico tragó saliva nervioso, ruborizándose un poco.  
  
-Oye Ron -le habló la chica tomándole la muñeca para que no doblara en esa esquina, en la que estaba segura que ya estaba llena de estudiantes  
  
-¿Si Mione?  
  
-Estemmmm...yo...-lo miró algo nerviosa, mientras su rostro se teñía levemente de rosa. No podía encontrar las palabras exactas, su estómago comenzó a bailar al son de los rápidos latidos de su corazón.  
  
-Estoy esperando...  
  
Hermione tomó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos y lo acercó hacía el suyo, juntando sus labios. Ron no se esperaba esto, y abrió mucho los ojos, pero fue tanta la sorpresa que su boca también se abrió y este hecho fue aprovechado por la joven prefecta que introdujo su lengua en ella. La Gryffindor se percató que su amigo no le estaba respondiendo al juego y se separó de él.  
  
-Her...Hermione, ¿qué se supone que fue eso? -le preguntó el chico todavía confuso.  
  
-Yo...Ron, lo siento si te ha molestado, no debí...-pero no pudo terminar, se sentía terrible, salió disparando perdiéndose entre los alumnos que se encontraban a la vuelta.  
  
******  
  
-¿Por qué? -se preguntaba mientras corría hacia ninguna parte en especial. -Estaba totalmente segura de que yo le gustaba a Ron desde 3° ¿por qué no reaccionó a mi beso? Pensé que sería más fácil así que con palabras, pero por lo visto me equivoqué -siguió corriendo, pero ni siquiera pensando hacia a dónde se dirigía. -¿Cómo demonios lo volveré a ver a los ojos luego de esto? -sus pensamientos la estaban aturdiendo.  
  
******  
  
Por otra parte, Ronald Weasley se dirigía confuso hacia el Gran Salón, dispuesto a comer solo, ya que ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba allí. Una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en el rostro.  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, demasiado tarde, si tan solo hubieras hecho eso un año atrás.  
  
******  
  
Lejos de todo el bullicio, en una oscura habitación, solo, se encontraba Harry, pensando, también. Se dio vuelta en la cama de la enfermería por 8° vez desde que lo habían dejado solo.  
  
Había notado algo, que lo había dejado desconcertado. Cuando su mejor amigo, Ron, le había estado poniendo la crema pudo notar cómo las manos de este bajaron por su espalda, recorriéndola. Y algo le decía en su interior, que si no le hubiera dicho nada, las manos de su amigo hubieran seguido su recorrido, más abajo aún. Además, ese comentario que había hecho, sobre que el Quidditch le había hecho bien a su cuerpo, era...bueno, raro.  
  
Y otra cosa, cuando él le dijo que quería dormir, lo había dicho sólo porque se sentía raro, con el comentario que le había hecho su amigo. Y se había estado haciendo el dormido, aún cuando unos minutos después, había sentido una respiración, muy cerca de su rostro y luego entró Hermione, y al parecer sus dos amigos salieron de la habitación.  
  
Estaba muy confundido, ¿había sido causa de que la cabeza le daba un poco de vueltas aún antes de despertar? Eso no lo sabía, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que se sentía... raro.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Hola! ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, aunke estoy re segura que este capítulo no tuvo tantas ganas como los otros, ¿no lo creen? Pero fue lo mejor ke me salió, en fin ^-^  
  
Espero que no les haya molestado que incluyera esa situación con Hermione. Ah, y algunas de ustedes son muy inteligentes, me dejaron reviews en los ke me contaron que habían notado que Harry había sospechado algo. ¡Bien hecho ^_^!  
  
Nos vemos, envíen comentarios y sugerencias. 


	4. La combinación perfecta

Disclaimer: Nop, los personajes no son míos, y si quieres saber de quién son ve y toma un libro de Harry Potter, ignorante!  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, y está en la clasificación R, ¿por qué será? ^-^U, no se aceptan reclamos ni quejas ¬¬.  
  
N/A: Antes que nada quería pedir disculpas por haber tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto en hacer eso, pero bueno, espero que no me maten, aquí está el fic, y está terminado, y no quiero nada de "oh, continúalo, plis", porque abajo dice "FIN", y si no sabes qué significa toma un diccionario, ignorante! Jejeje, bueno, también quería agradecer a Linkin Park!!!!!! Porque el fic lo escribí bajo su increíble y fantástica música!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SOLO ERES MI AMIGO  
  
4°: La combinación perfecta  
  
Ron bajó con su escoba, para sentarse bajo la sombra de un sauce. Había estado practicando toda la tarde. Estaba bastante aburrido, no sabía cuándo saldría Harry de la enfermería, y no tenía ganas de ir a buscar a Hermione. De sólo pensar en eso le daban náuseas, bueno, no así propiamente dicho, ya que el año pasado ella le gustaba, y no podía negar que algo de eso quedaba en su estómago, pero bueno, ahora era diferente, y estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera que quedaba de amor por ella dentro suyo lo vomitaría si lo volviera a besar. Por una parte se sentía confundido, por otra molesto, y por otra incómodo. ¿Cómo rayos iba a volver a mirar a su amiga a los ojos? Estaba seguro que cuando se tropezara con ella en el pasillo, tendrían que "hablar", no tenía ganas de que eso pasara. Estaba pensando, con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol, cuando sintió que una piedrita le golpeaba en la nuca. Se giró con violencia, para descuartizar a quién fuera quien fuese el que había arrojado la piedra, y se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
-¿Practicando sin mí? -le dijo la voz del chico que se encontraba parado enfrente suyo, con una sonrisa de "¡tanto tiempo!" en el rostro.  
  
-¡Harry! -dijo Ron, y sintió el impulso de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero se resistió y a modo de saludo le devolvió la piedra, que el chico de ojos verdes atrapó con agilidad en el aire, y luego negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Hay, Ronald Weasley, si piensas que con esa lentitud vas a golpear a Harry Potter, estás muy equivocado ¿Sabes?  
  
-¿En serio? -habló el pelirrojo -¿Así que me tomas por un lento, eh?  
  
Luego se Apareció al lado de su amigo y cuando estuvo ahí lo agarró entre los brazos, cayendo los dos al suelo, en donde comenzaron a rodar cuesta abajo, haciéndose cosquillas, y jugando a pegarse puñetazos. Tal fue su suerte que no dejaron de rodar cuando llegaron a orillas del lago, sino que siguieron hasta que estuvieron los dos totalmente empapados de pies a cabeza. Se levantaron riendo, goteando agua, sin mencionar piedras, algas, hierba, barro, etc. Parecían dos criaturas de 8 años, pero estaban felices, se sentaron a orillas del lago, para ver si por alguno de esos milagros de la vida, se secaban con el poco sol que ahora se encontraba escondido tras el majestuoso castillo.  
  
-¿Así que Poppy te dio de alta?  
  
-Sip...¿desde cuándo es Poppy, para ti?  
  
-Pues..., he estado tantas veces en la enfermería que me he llegado a hacer muy amigo de esa enfermera -dijo Ron, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Ah, si? -suena bien, en especial para que nos respalde cuando necesitamos que no le cuente a Dumbledore por qué terminados allí, todos lastimados, ¿no crees?  
  
-No lo había pensado, pero tienes razón -aceptó el pelirrojo. Estaba muy feliz de poder volver a hablar con su amigo de esa manera tan familiar, sin tartamudear, u olvidarse de qué estaba por decir, era como si se hubieran distanciado un poco este último tiempo, y ahora disfrutaban el reencuentro, para así decirlo con doble significado.  
  
-Oye Ron...-este lo miró, Harry parecía serio, ya no sonreía -Oye, hoy estuve con Herm, estuve hablando con ella.  
  
Ron se quejó por lo bajo, mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
-No, es en serio, no sabes cómo estaba, si quieres toca mi camisa, verás que aún están sus lágrimas allí, créeme.  
  
-Si eso es verdad..., tienes lágrimas de Hermione hasta en el trasero, estás mojado de pies a cabeza -le corrigió, y los dos comenzaron a reír.  
  
-Bueno, fuera de broma, ella estaba muy mal. No sabes cuánto te ama, y te ama en serio Ron, no puedes dejarla así, pero también me dijo que tú, que tú no le habías correspondido  
  
-Oye Harry, yo no tengo la culpa de....  
  
-¡Claro que la tienes! ¡Tú lloraste sobre mi camisa el año pasado! Y aún así no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, y no le confesaste todo lo que sentías, y ahora, cuando tienes la gran oportunidad ¡tú y tu estúpido orgullo, arruinaron todo! -dijo Harry, acelerándose.  
  
-¡Harry, escúchame! -comenzó el pelirrojo.  
  
-¡No, escúchame nada! ¡Lo único que me falta es que ahora venga Snape destrozado a llorar sobre mi camisa porque su amada profesora McGonagall no le corresponde! Ahora quiero...que vuelvas al castillo, y hables con Hermione, le digas la verdad, se besen, se amen, y lo demás lo censuro...  
  
-¡No haré eso!  
  
-¡Sabes que lo quieres! ¡¿Entonces por qué no?! -gritó Harry  
  
-¿Por qué no? ¿POR QUÉ NO? ¡Te diré por qué! -gritó Ron, y luego cerró la distancia entre él y Harry, juntando sus labios, en un beso violento, que luego se fue suavizando. Harry no podría decir que se quedó helado, porque no fue así, comenzó a responder al beso, casi de la impresión. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, intentando encontrar la respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo en el cielo. Luego Ron se separó de él violentamente.  
  
-¿Ahora me entiendes? -fue lo último que dijo, antes de comenzar a correr, colina arriva, con su escoba voladora. Harry se paró luego de quedarse atontado e impresionado ahí, sentado el suelo, y comenzó a correr tras su amigo.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Espera! -gritó, intentando alcanzarlo, pero su amigo desapareció frente a sus narices, para aparecer en algún otro lugar dentro del castillo. -¡Demonios Ron! -maldijo Harry.  
  
**********  
  
Subió las escaleras corriendo, en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al llegar le gritó la contraseña al retrato.  
  
-Cálmate chico, esos no son modales para dirigirse a un mayor -le dijo enojada la Señora Gorda  
  
-¡Cállate idiota! -dijo el chico entrando por el agujero, dejando a la mujer maldiciéndolo sola.  
  
Al entrar Hermione se acercó corriendo hacia él.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Hablaste con él? ¡Dime que sí! -rogó Hermione  
  
-Oye Hermione, Ron es un caso perdido -y luego meditó un poco al ver la cara de su amigo -¿Sabes qué? ¡Le gustas a Dean! ¡Oye Dean, ven aquí! ¡Hermione quiere probar suerte contigo!  
  
-¡Harry, no! -se quejó su amiga  
  
-Shhhh -la hizo callar él -Dean es apuesto, y es un buen chico, dale una oportunidad.  
  
Luego corrió escaleras arriva, dejando abajo a su amiga con Dean Thomas, que se había acercado corriendo al oír lo que había dicho Harry. Al llegar sonrió frente la soledad del cuarto. Sacó el mapa del merodeador de su baúl.  
  
-Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas -dijo golpeándolo con la varita. Al abrirse lo observó detalladamente. Hermione y Dean estaban juntos, bien. Y ahí estaba Filch, rondando cerca de las mazmorras, lejos de la calidez de Gryffindor. Y allí estaban...  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! -salió involuntariamente de su garganta. Snape y Lupin estaban en el despacho del segundo. Si no era porque Snape estaba ebrio, demente, había perdido la razón, o estaba bajo el imperio...Harry estaba alucinando. Sabía perfectamente que Severus no iría al despacho de Lupin ni siquiera para quejarse del trato para los Slytherins, pero en fin, él no tenía el derecho a involucrarse en la vida amorosa de sus profesores. Dejó pasar el asombroso descubrimiento.  
  
No habían rastros de Ron dentro del castillo. Dirigió la mirada hacia las afueras del castillo y allí lo vio...una manchita de tinta con el cartelito de "Ronald Weasley". Se encontraba en la cabaña de Hagrid. Y entonces recordó que Hagrid había ido a hacer un trabajo para Dumbledore, y les había dejado la llave a ellos para que alimentaran a Fang. Así que ahí estaba. Harry cerró los ojos y se Apareció allí.  
  
-¡Harry! -se sorprendió Ron -¡Vete! Quiero estar solo...  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí decirte nada de lo de Hermione! ¡Perdóname! ¡Realmente pensé que la habías rechazado por tu estúpida inseguridad! -dijo Harry desde el extremo de la cabaña en el que estaba.  
  
-¿Y qué descubriste? Aparte de que no soy tan lento, ni tampoco inseguro...  
  
-¡En serio Ron! ¡Perdóname! Si tan solo me hubieras dicho antes. Si hubiera algo que yo....  
  
-Hay algo... -dijo Ron, y ahora una sonrisa pícara y sexy apareció en su rostro -que podrías hacer por mí...  
  
-¿En serio? -dijo Harry, sonriendo de la misma manera, y comenzando a caminar hacia el pelirrojo, que también caminaba hacia él.  
  
Cuando estuvieron a la misma distancia, se besaron. Y este beso se diferenció del otro, ya que este comenzó con ternura, la ternura y felicidad que hay en un encuentro, y siguió con la pasión y lujuria que hay en el deseo, que al fin se cumple. Siguieron besándose con la misma intensidad y pasión, y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, que aún estaba algo húmeda. Ahora los dos estaban sólo en ropa interior, y lo que brillaba en sus torsos no era exactamente agua del lago, sino sudor, que la temperatura sumamente elevada que había dentro de ellos producía. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos en la alfombra que se encontraba enfrente de la estufa, Ron encima de Harry, besándose con fervor.  
  
-Harry....no sabes cuánto te deseo, pero...¿estás haciendo esto por mí o porque realmente lo quieres? -logró decir entre gemidos Ron, sentado arriva de su amigo.  
  
-Lo segundo -aseguró Harry con una sonrisa, entre suspiros. Y luego tomó entre sus manos el abrojo del bóxer de su amigo y lo abrió, quitándoselo en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Ron hizo lo mismo en menos tiempo. Ahora los dos estaban completamente desnudos, sudando y suspirando de placer.  
  
-Hacía mucho que quería hacer esto...-le dijo al oído el pelirrojo, al chico de ojos verdes, que ahora estaban fuertemente cerrados, mientras su amigo besaba su pecho desnudo, sacándole suspiros involuntarios a su ser. Luego siguió bajando, y se entretuvo un rato en las abdominales, trazando su rígido contorno con la lengua. Luego bajó más, rompiendo de una vez por todas el hielo, besando el erguido y rígido pene de Harry.  
  
-¡Ohhhh, Ronnnn...! -gimió Harry, al sentir al pelirrojo succionando y acariciando allí abajo, sacando gemidos y llevándose parte de su espíritu con ellos. A Ron esto lo excitó muchísimo, y comenzó a tocarse, sin dejar de besar esa fruta prohibida, que tanto había deseado.  
  
-Oye, no tienes por qué hacer eso, ven aquí -le dijo Harry y ahora fue él el que tomó primero entre sus manos, y luego con su boca, la dureza entre algunos vellos rojizos, del chico de ojos azules. Ron tomó entre sus manos el cabello que había soñado durante meses acariciar, gimiendo el nombre de quién tantos dolores de cabeza y noches de insomnio le había causado. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, para él solo, allí, abajo, haciendo maravillas con su boca. A medida que su respiración se entrecortaba más al salir de su garganta, y el placer nublaba la visión azulada de sus ojos, Harry succionaba con más fuerza. Incluso se animó a probar las primeras gotas de semen que salieron de Ron, pero no lo dejó terminar, lo soltó justo antes de que se viniera.  
  
-¡Cretino! -se quejó Ron sonriendo. Luego volvió a besar esos labios, sintiendo su propio sabor en ellos. - Harry...quiero que seas mío esta noche, quiero tener al Chico que Vivió, quiero tenerlo para mí sólo, ¿entiendes?  
  
-Tú mandas...-respondió el chico de cabellos negros. Ron sonrió y dirigió su rostro al trasero de Harry el cual comenzó a acariciar, como si se tratara de porcelana fina, o algún objeto trazado en cristal que en cualquier momento puede llegar a romperse, y no estar ahí para él, nunca más. Mientras lo seguía acariciando, comenzó a lubricar la entrada de Harry Potter con húmedos besos en su entrada, para no hacerle daño. Luego introdujo un dedo en él. Harry gimió, y luego hasta sorprendió a su amigo cuando comenzó a moverse, queriendo tener a Ron más y más dentro de él. El pelirrojo viendo la reacción de su amigo, tomó su pene entre las manos, puntos gemelos de placer, y comenzó a darle un trato muy especial.  
  
-¡Oh, demonios! ¿Quieres matarme, no? -dijo Harry, entre gemidos -Venga Ron estoy esperando no me hagas esto ¿Somos amigos, no?  
  
-¿Sólo eso? -dijo Ron, haciéndose el dolido, y subiendo, hasta estar sobre Harry. Luego colocó su pene en la entrada de este, y comenzó a empujar, para deleitarse con la sensación de estar cada vez más y más dentro de Harry.  
  
-¡No! ¡No somos amigos! -logró vocalizar Harry, entre todos los gemidos que su garganta expulsaba involuntariamente  
  
-¿No? -preguntó Ron entre jadeos.  
  
-No, creo que somos más que eso ahora, bueno, eso espero  
  
-¿Ah, si? -jadeo -¿Y Hermione?  
  
-¡Al diablo con Hermione! -gemido -¡Ella estará bien con Dean!  
  
-¿Con quién? -gemido, jadeo -Jejeje, si, supongo...  
  
Ron comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, acercándose ya al final. Y no sé si es necesario mencionar que la erección de Harry, que se frotaba contra el abdomen de Ron con cada embestida ya estaba rociándolo con las primeras gotas de néctar que salían, producto del placer que estaba sintiendo. No pasó mucho más, hasta que Harry se vino incontrolablemente, en las abdominales de Ron al sentir, cómo el pelirrojo eyaculaba dentro de él. Luego el chico de ojos azules se desplomó sobre el de los ojos verdes, que estaban mirando el techo, acompañados de una sonrisa satisfecha y animada.  
  
Ron salió de adentro de Harry y se acostó al lado de él, abrazándolo con un brazo. No necesitaban mantas, las llamas y la calidez de sus cuerpos eran suficientes.  
  
-Eres genial Ron...-fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Harry.  
  
-Te quiero -dijo Ron, mirándolo a los ojos. Zafiros entrelazándose con esmeraldas eran sus ojos. Fuego y carbón sus cabellos. Y canela y azúcar sus cuerpos, entrelazados. Hacían una perfecta combinación, y ninguno de los dos sabía por qué no se habían encontrado antes.  
  
En eso unos ladridos se sintieron afuera, y la puerta se abrió de un golpe, por ahí entró Fang con un aire que los hizo temblar, rompiendo groseramente el momento mágico.  
  
-¡Mira! -dijo Harry -¡Fang vino a celebrar nuestro descubrimiento también!  
  
El perro comenzó a lamer el rostro de Harry, que se incorporó chorreando saliva de perro.  
  
-¡Eew! ¡Qué asco! -se quejó, tomando su varita para limpiarse.  
  
-¡No seas grosero Harry! ¡Eso es amor! ¿No lo ves? Fang te am....¡Sal de aquí Fang! ¡No hagas eso, no! -se Quejó Ron, quién había recibido también una dosis de amor del perro gris, que movía la cola felizmente.  
  
Los dos se cambiaron, le dieron comida a Fang y se dirigieron al castillo. Ron con un brazo sobre el hombro de Harry, apretándolo contra él. Como si fuera un sueño del que pudiera despertar en cualquier momento, esos en los que despiertas sólo para darte cuenta que nada fue real, que lo has perdido todo, o par aliviarte, de que todo terminó. Bueno, en realidad en su caso eran las dos cosas. Porque ya no tendría esas horribles confusiones en su cabeza, las dudas, y las interminables noches de insomnio. Ahora Harry estaba con él, y no era un sueño, era realidad, y nadie se lo iba a quitar. Pero esperen...¿realmente habían acabado las noches de insomnio? No podía estar tan seguro..., pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que sí disfrutaría de estas...  
  
«­.·´¯`° FIN °´¯`·.-»  
  
N/A: Bueno, hay, tengo miedo, ojalá no me maten! Es que en verdad me avergüenzo por haber tardado tanto, y para hacerlo en una hora, nada más. ¿No me vana pegar, cierto? Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, porque la verdad no lo habría seguido si no hubiera sido por ustedes. Ah, y muchas gracias para aquellos como Thomas, que hasta se molestaron en mandarme un mail para rogarme que me apurara con la historia. Bueno, aquí la tienen. Espero que les haya gustado. Ah, y quiero agradecer a Jess_Malfoy, porque me dijo que estaba dándomelas de vaga, y me hizo sentirme como el culo, y ponerme las pilas para terminar el fic. Espero que no sea mucho pedirles un review. ¿Ah? Porfi!!!!!! ^o^ 


End file.
